Tito's Pet (Alternate Ending)
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: Well, maybe not an alternate ending but I changed a scene in the actual episode "Tito's Pet," making it a little more dramatic. Rating K Plus. One-shot.


**Tito's Pet (Alternate Ending)**

 **Author's Note:** This is my alternate ending to what happened in the real actual Maya and Miguel episode "Tito's Pet." I wanted this to be a little more dramatic. Some things will stay the same as they are in the real episode but I am going to add something to the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Maya and Miguel, Maya and Miguel belong to Deborah Forte

 **Story**

Maya Santos, her cousin Tito Chavez, pet parrot Paco, and their school mates Freddie and Cesar Castillo leave the Castillo house to go to the Santos house to face what they think is a chupacabra. The group are wearing football helmets to protect themselves as they head for the Santos residence.

Maya, Paco, and the boys enter the Santos apartment and stop in the living room.

"It's quiet," says Maya.

"Si," says Tito, "too quiet."

As Maya walks, a roar can be heard from inside the apartment and pigeons are outside a window and flying. The roar scares the group in the apartment.

Freddie starts to say "Maybe that's the..."

Paco interrupts and yells and screams "Awk! Chupacabra!" as he flies around in circles.

The wind blows through an open window.

Maya runs out of the kitchen crying, "Abuela's roast, it's gone!"

She runs and closes the open window.

"He was here once," she says, "But he's not getting in again!"

Then the sound of a doorknob can be heard as can another roar. Maya, Tito, Paco, Freddie, and Cesar stop what they're doing and turn around toward the door. As the door knob turns the helmet covered girl, boys, and parrot all start shaking in nervousness. Then the door opens.

After the door opens, a green monster with underbite and green bat-wings starts walking into the apartment. It's the chupacabra! Or is it? And there are dark cloud-like objects floating through the area outside the Santos apartment.

When the group sees that the chubacabra came in, they shake and shiver more intensely in fear and scream.

"Yikes!" yells one of them.

The chupacabra approaches the group. Then Tito decides to confront the chupacabra.

"Come on, chupacabra," he says as he approaches the hideous green beast, "we're not afraid of you.

As Tito gets closer to the chupacabra, Maya gts worried.

"Tito, don't!" she begs.

Tito stops, facing the chupacabra fiercely. Then he pounces up right at the chupacabra and knocks the monster over off his feet and he falls on his back. Maya, Paco, Freddie, and Cesar gasp at what they see Tito do. Then they all join Tito and run to his aide and hold the chupacabra down, holding him buy the arms and legs. Paco lands his feet on the chupacabra's head.

"We got you now, chupacabra," says Tito.

"Yeah!" says Freddie.

The chupacabra struggles to get free.

"There's no use trying to escape us you monster!" says Maya.

Then something unexpected happens.

"Hey, get off of me!" says a voice from inside the chupacabra.

"Whoa!" says Cesar as everyone else gasps, "Did I just hear it talk?"

"I'm not a real chupacabra!" says the voice inside the green monster.

"Sure you're not," says Freddie.

Then Miguel walks into his apartment where his sister, cousin, Paco, and the Castillo brothers are and much to his shock, he sees them on top of the chupacabra. Miguel rushes in toward them "Hey," he yells, "what the heck are you doing?!"

"No te prio cupes, Miguel," says Tito.

"We caught the chupacabra!" says Maya.

Freddie and Cesar nod at Miguel.

Miguel says, "Guys, that's not a real chupacabra."

"Huh," they all say as they look back at what they think is the chupacabra.

When Maya, Tito, Cesar, and Freddie let go of the chupacabra's arms and hands, though Tito still kneels on top of him, Paco takes to flight as the chupacabra moves his arms and takes off his head. The group finds out that was not a real chupacabra. Much to everyone's surprise, it was Theo dressed in a chupacabra suit!

The now embarrassed group gasp and Tito gets off of him.

"Hi… Theo," utters Maya.

"Whoops!" Tito and the Castillo brothers say after all of a sudden finding out that was Theo.

"Oops!" says Paco.

Miguel begins to say, "Now that you know that's Theo, like his outfit? I needed something better than my clay figures to sketch from. So Theo and I put together a suit."

Miguel then turns his body but keeps his face in place and winks, "Not bad, huh?"

Tito, Maya, Freddie, and Cesar look on confused.

Miguel goes on to say, "Check out those feet!" as he bends down and points to the feet of the chupacabra suit.

The unmasked Theo then says "Hey, what's with the football helmets?"

Tito, Maya, Freddie, and Cesar take of their football helmets.

Maya starts to say "But what about Abuela's roa..."

She is interrupted when her grandmother, Abuela Elena, walks in holding a roast meat and says "Hola Ninos"

She then asks, "Did you ever find that monster, Maya?"

Paco, whose helmet is also off, flies toward Theo and points at him, saying, "It was Theo! Awk!'

Abuela then says "Hmmm, dinner with four football players and a chupacabra."

She then laughs and says "Well I hope you're hungry because I made a beautiful roast."

Abuela walks back into the kitchen with the roast.

Theo then says, "Okay, now you guys didn't really think I was a real chupacabra, did you?"

"It's a long story," says, Maya.

"And kind of silly," Tito chimes in.

Freddie steps forward and says "And kind of scary."

Paco flaps his wings and says, "Awk! Scary!"

Also, after realizing their mistake, Paco, Maya, Tito, Cesar, and Freddie all say "We're sorry, Theo."

"Apology accepted," says Theo.

Cesar then says as he swings his right arm and fist, "But what a slamming ending!"

Cesar next picks up his camera and says "How about a picture everyone? Come on, gather around!"

Cesar sets up the camera as everyone else gets into position. Theo puts his chupacabra head back on and after Cesar joins the rest, they all pose and the camera takes the picture!

Maya then narrates the rest of the episode as the setting moves to Freddie and Cesar's creature club. Miguel is drawing a picture and Freddie and Cesar are at his sides and the story ends with the Chupacabra suit hanging on the wall in the room of Freddie and Cesar's creature club.

 **A/N** I planned this for about the last two to three years and finally got around to making this. See any corrections that need to be made, please kindly let me know. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it.

This will also be posted on Deviant Art


End file.
